liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball
Dragon Ball= |-|DBZ= |-|DB Super= |-|DBGT= Summary Dragon Ball (Classic, Z and Super) is a franchise created by Akira Toriyama in 1984 and one of the most influencing sleeves and animes to date. History focuses on Son Goku, an alien from the planet Vegeta who arrives on earth after his planet was destroyed. He trains to get stronger and eventually becomes earth's protector, making several friends on the way. He and the Z Warriors fight powerful villains like Majin Buu, Freeza and Cell to protect the Earth. Status Authors: Akira Toriyama Classification: Manga Genres: Fight, shonen Number of Postings: 20. Mascot(s): Son Goku. Supervisors: Mr. Doctor Who (Inactive). Power of the Verse Among shonen's popular verses, Dragon Ball is the most powerful along with Zodiac Knights. However, as the work is very large and the levels vary widely, we must analyze them partly. In the first phase where goku was treated teenager and child, we have supersonic speed levels, by Goku and Master Kame reacting to several bullets and from the Goku that defeated Piccolo Daimaoh we have character faster than lightning due to Goku's training with the Mr. Popo. In destructive power, Kame serves as the basis for many characters, having destroyed fry pan mountain with a kamehameha, even though not at its peak, moreover, he destroyed the moon as well, but this feat can be an outlier, or else just a representation maximum of Kame's power, as it would kill a character stronger than any of this part of the series. In addition, Piccolo Daimaoh swept a city with an explosion of ki and Piccolo demonstrated a made island level that climbs to him and Goku at the end of this part. As done maximum in this part, Kami Sama restored the moon. In terms of exotic powers, we have varied, Kame showed mental reading and hypnosis, energy projection for almost all fighters practically, flight for some fighters, high level of martial arts, sensor, regeneration by Kami Sama and Piccolo, however, the highlight is for Shenlong who has the ability to change reality. The second part is from Raditz's arrival until the end of Dragon Ball Z in the Boo Saga. In this part, the verse had a very high increase in power, with Piccolo destroying the moon already in a few chapters and then Vegeta demonstrating a Planetary-level Galick Ho. The power level continues to increase, with Freeza still in the first form having a calculated feat in a small star. After that, the verse will only increase in gross power with Cell, claiming to have enough power to destroy the Solar System in one attack, Kaioshins being responsible for creating stars and planets, and Majin Boo having destroyed hundreds of planets and stars in a few years. In terms of speed, Piccolo fired a ki burst that went to the moon, and several others made at that level in the Freeza saga. In terms of exotic powers, in addition to the ancientones, we have high-level regeneration of some characters such as Boo and Cell, Gurdo being able to stop time, Freeza and his race can survive in space, Goku presented teleportation, Porunga who is a similar shenlong demonstrated change of reality at the planetary level and the Kaioshin as they have said before can create planets and stars. The third part is the Dragon Ball Super. In it, the increase in gross power was huge, with Goku Super Saiyan God and Bills demonstrating destructive power on a universal scale, the fight of Bills and Champa that would destroy universe 6 and 7, speed quadrillions of times above light, Zeno reaching multiversal , being can destroy the 12 universes with a blink of an eye. In addition, Zamasu also reaching the multiversal level, but smaller by merging at two lines of time, Super Shenlong demonstrated a change of reality at a level far above his peers who appeared before. Series Canon Due to being a series of great success, Dragon Ball has more than one story line to pay attention to. *'Principal Cronology': This is formed by the history of the original manga and its official sequence, which is the anime of Dragon Ball Super. Dragon Ball Super manga was made as an anime adaptation, therefore, it should not be considered in the profiles. This chronology is the main canon of the series. *'Anime chronology': This is already formed by dragon ball animes, except for Super (i.e. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) as well as the films, OVAs and specials released. The profiles of this chronology will be covered on this same page, but separatefrom the main canon profiles. Very careful not to mix the scaling of the two chronologies. Characters Heroes Z Fighters= Dcvd4z6-96b14226-da60-4453-b21a-1e6d64044541.png|link=Son Goku Divine Zen'ō Palace= Dd4idxi-86538ae0-9039-4226-a972-f55ddd4b8740.png|link=Zen'ō Category:Verses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga